


Laugh With Me

by Hell_13th



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Tentang Clint yang moody dan Matt Murdock yang mencoba mengerti. Untuk mengikuti Challenge #EyesVoiceHear. AU. DevilHawk/DumpsterBro





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my account at fanfiction
> 
> Disclaimer (c) Marvel/Stan Lee
> 
> Percakapan dalam kurung maksudnya pake Sign Language. BTW ini masuk universe-nya Avengers Family AU punya Pilong a.k.a Ayu Erlyanda (liat Fb note dia aja. /oi). Pokoknya Tony jadi Mama, Steve jadi Papa, Furry dan Phil jadi kakek, Natasha sama Pepper jadi tante, sisanya jadi anak (Spidey, Bucky, trus Sam, Scott ama Clint (mereka trio cabe BTW), dan Wanda) T'chala BTW jadi pacar Bucky, Vision masih ga jelas karena ntar incest sama Wanda /yha. Oh ya! Thor jadi Uyut sedang Bruce jadi Om pacarnya tante Nat. Wkwk…

Semua orang tahu Clint tertawa pasti ada saja orang yang tertimpa sial. Jadi setiap kali terdengar suara tawa menyebalkan itu mereka hanya akan memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas menahan emosi. Clint memang terkenal paling berisik dan paling iseng di antara ketiga Trio Cabe. Sam dan Scott mungkin sama tapi masih di bawah Clint level  _mischief_ -nya.

Walau begitu pernah suatu hari Clint menjadi diam dan tak tertawa seharian, bahkan saat Sam dan Scott berhasil menjahili Kakek Furry di safehouse. Clint hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit kemudian kembali diam menatap pemandangan di jendela. Tentu saja kedua sohibnya itu merasa khawatir.

Scott langsung menemui Tony yang ternyata sedang bertemu dengan Matt Murdock, entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Mama Clint kumat!"

Scott― tanpa ketuk pintu― masuk dan berteriak pada Tony.

"Scott! Mama kan sudah bilang ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!"

"Tapi Clint kumat, ma!"

Tony mengangkat alisnya satu, sedikit terkejut karena jarang sekali Clint kumat. Ya, Clint memang terkadang seperti ini menjadi tiba-tiba diam. Tidak mau menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya dan hanya mau menyendiri. _Moody_ , Tony menyebutnya. Biasanya Tony―yang sudah dianggap mama oleh semua anggota Avengers kecuali Steve karena dia menjabat menjadi Papa― akan mendekati Clint dan menenangkannya. Mereka akan menggunakan _Sign Language_ dan mulai berbicara berdua.

"Dia dimana sekarang?"

"Sama Sam di kamar."

Tony mangangguk lalu menatapp Matt.

"Maaf Murdock, tapi sepertinya kita bicara lagi nanti."

"Tidak apa, Mr. Stark dan anda tak perlu mengantar saya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Scott langsung menggeret Tony tanpa peduli bahwa Matt masih di situ. Namun saat mereka sampai ke kamar Clint, di sana hanya ada Sam yang kebingungan melihat ke lubang ventilasi.

* * *

Matt berjalan santai mengikuti instingnya menuju pintu depan, namun tiba-tiba radar pendegarannya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Matt merentangkan tangannya sedikit ke depan dan benar saja seseorang jatuh ke gendongannya.

"Err, _well_ terima kasih. Bisa turunkan aku?"

Matt menurunkan orang itu tapi tak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kau Clint 'kan?"

Orang itu hanya diam sambil membersihkan bajunya. Matt merasa orang itu tak mendengaarnya, lagi pula jika memang pria itu Clint yang sepertinya tak memakai alat bantu dengarnya maka dia pasti tak mendengarnya. Ia pun menggerakan jarinya membentuk _Sign Language_. Hal itu akhirnya menangkap perhaatian pria itu.

_("Kau Clint 'kan?")_

"Ya, kau tahu SL?"

_("Belajar dari seorang guru. Aku Matt Murdock.")_

"Oh."

_("Bukankah Mr. Stark mencarimu?")_

"Akan kutemui nanti. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu orang. Sudah ya!"

Clint ingin melangkah pergi, tapi Matt menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

" _What the_ — hei! Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

_("Ikut saja!")_

Matt bsa merasakan Clint mengedikan bahu dan membiarkan dirinya diajak pergi. Mereka berjalan menuju hutan, Matt tak begitu kesulitan dengan radar yang ia miliki. Dia bisa tahu mana jalan yang aman tanpa takut tersandung akar-akar besar pepohonan. Matt mendengar suara nafas Clint yang tertahan saat mereka berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Mereka kini di pinggir sebuah danau besar di tengah hutan.

"Wow! Selama tinggal di tempat ini aku tak tahu ada danau! _Well_ mama tak mengijinkan kami keluar jauh-jauh sih. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Clint bertanya dengan nada keterkejutan dan kekaguman, Matt pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

_("Saat datang ke sini aku mencium bau air tawar, radarku memperlihatkan sebuah danau tersembunyi di hutan ini. Walau aku tak tahu seberapa bagusnya tempat ini.")_

"Radar?"

_("Aku buta. Pengelihatan dan instingku bergantung pada radar di kepalaku juga penengaranku.")_

"Oh maaf aku tak tahu."

_("Tak masalah, kau bisa jadi mataku sekarang. Jika kau tak keberatan tentunya.")_

"Tidak masalah. _Well_ kalau kau ingin kudeskripaikan tempat ini. Maka tempat ini spektakuler! Airnya berwarna _pink_ , ada batu Kristal warna-warni di tepiannya. Ugh! Maaf aku tak begitu bisa mendeskripsikan."

_("It's okay! Aku sudah beryukur kau senang, jadi mood-mu sudah membaik?")_

" _Well yeah! Thanks_."

Hening. Mereka menikmati suasana di pinggir danau itu. Clint ingin berenang rasanya tapi mungkin nanti saja bersama dua sohibnya. Sedang Matt hanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

_("Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu kesal?")_

"Oh. Entahlah, seseorang tak menyukai tawaku dan bilang aku terlalu berisik. Jadi mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku diam 'kan."

_("Kukira itu tak benar, saudaramu begitu khawatir dengamu begitu juga dengan Mr. Stark.")_

"Mereka akan senang aku diam, kujamin itu. Mereka hanya takut aku sedang _moody_."

Matt bisa mendengar nada sangsi di suara Clint, mungkin Ia berpikir semua orang senang ia diam.

_("Kau tahu, di suatu tempat di luar sana. Seseorang membutuhkan suaramu, tawamu, yang akan membuat hari mereka lebih berwarna. Dan percaya atau tidak keluargamu dan mungkin aku adalah orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan itu semua.")_

"Kau ingin menggodaku, memotivasiku, atau apa?"

Clint tersenyum sambil mendengus, sementara Matt tertawa.

_("Bagaimana kalau keduanya?")_

" _Well_ , menurutku tawamu yang lebih menyenangkan didengar."

_("Kalau begitu tertawalah bersamaku.")_

Alis Clint naik satu, Matt tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Clint tertawa juga disusul Matt, tawa persahabatan di antara dua pria yang memiliki kekurangan. Clint juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tertawa, ia hanya senang karena Matt nyatanya mengubah _mood_ -nya hari itu.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Hei Sam kau dengar suara tawa?"

"Itukan suara tawa Clint! Tapi dia tertawa sama siapa?"

"MAMA CLINT JADI GILA!"

"Bukan gila Scott, bodoh! Clint sedang bersama Murdock. Biarkan saja, _mood_ -nya sudah baik sekarang."

"Hah? Kok mama bisa tau?"

"Mama ngirim Robohubble, Sam. Mereka sedang di pinggir danau di tengah hutan sekarang."

"Kok mama ngirim Robohubble ga bilang-bilang aku!"

"Robohubble kan buatan mama, Scott."

"Tapi kan punyaku!"

"Mama kok ga bilang di tengah hutan ada danau! Sam pengen ke sana!"

"Mama malas ngawasin kalian makanya ga bilang. Nanti saja ke sananya, jangan ganggu Clint!"

Scott sama Sam merengut, sementara Tony tak peduli dan kembali ke lab nya.

**-Selesai Beneran-**


End file.
